


The truth about bacon

by ProbablyRoadkill



Series: The truth about bacon [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gang AU, Hybrid AU, M/M, Violence, cannibalism(kinda), gay relationships, think bojakhorseman logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: Tyler never had an easy childhood...





	1. Never forget her

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some sad pig

_He can hear rain._

_It's loud and cold. He's crying._

_She holds him against her chest, holding back tears of her own. It's taking all her strength not to stumble on the wet concrete._

_"Shh please baby" he could hear her whispering, then shouting in the distance._

" _"Please...please never forget me Tyler...I love you."_

_She kisses his forehead, tears rolling off her cheeks, rain falling from her hair._

_He started to cry again, squeaking out as felt the cold around him._

_He couldn't feel her anymore, only hearing the fading sound of clicking hooves and distant thunder._

Tyler gasped, snapping out of the dream. He choked on the tears streaming down his face. One hand clutched at his chest, trying to steady his violent heartbeat.

"Tyler?"

Craig had been woken up by the larger mans shaking. "Nightmare?" He asked, sitting up and leaning against him. 

"Yeah....yeah I'm ok.." Tyler sniffle, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Was it the bad one?" Craig had known Tyler long enough to have heard the stories. Tyler was the only guy pig hybrid he had ever met. Not to mention one of maybe ten pig hybrids he'd ever met in his life.

"Yeah...." Tyler snorted a little, leaning his head on Craig's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini swoons

Tyler yawned, ears twitching as he looked over the board in front of him. "So where the fuck is the drop off for this shit?" 

He trailed one finger along the red line, wrinkling his nose when the dot ended in the middle of the desert. 

"There's a warehouse with a landing strip. No worries." Evan waved off Tyler's worried tone. 

"Yeah that's fine for you bird brain but is it ok for my six million dollar jet?" He huffed, hands on his hips. Leave it to the bird hybrid to not think about flying. 

"Do we really need the jet? I mean the helicopter should be fine for just five of us." Brock spoke up as he buckled his bulletproof vest on. 

"Yeah we could take the helicopter if we want to be huge pussies but yeah we can take the helicopter" Tyler snorted.

Tyler relaxed a little as his friends laughed. He was far more stressed than he was letting on. The nightmares were getting to him.

Almost no sleep in the past few nights added to the days spent planing the upcoming months heists was leaving him off his game.

"Look the pick up isn't till Friday. That gives us two days to finish any shit we need done. If you really want to check out the drop off site we can go fly by" Craig smiled, stepping close to Tyler. 

"Yeah....you're right."

"Ok but when am I wrong?" 

Craig laughed, nudging Tyler with his elbow. He could tell something was wrong. It was his job to know when something was wrong. It was his job to know lots of things. 

They all had their place, their jobs to keep the gang running smoothly. Craig was the information guy. Being human meant more people trusted him. It came naturally to him.

Tyler was the money man. Despite being seen as the brute muscle of the group he was extremely smart. He knew how to handle his finances better than anyone else in the gang. It blew Craig's mind sometimes...

Tyler glanced down at Craig, the guy was looking up lovingly at him. "Dude. You're gunna burn a hole in my face if you keep staring." He smiled, his fingertips brushing Craig's palm. 

"Huh? Oh...uh..."

"God you guys are cute" Brock giggles, leaning over the back of his chair to look at the two. 

Evan was quietly making an attempt to leave the room, hoping with the pig distracted he could pretend the argument never happened. 

"Dude me and you still have to talk" Tyler huffed at the owl, who in response spun his head around, screeched, and closed the door behind him. 

"Bitch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case u didn't guess the main ship here is minicat. There will be hints on h2ovanoss and terrormoo but nothing big. 
> 
> Also I'm working on just getting the feel for writing again so chapters may be short and repetive to start. Keep an eye out for edits bc I may combine stuff later on
> 
> Ps. I'll post a short smut thing later on in the story <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Craig that's pretty gay

Craig laughed as Tyler stomped after the owl, snorting angrily as he went. 

He remembered the first time he and Tyler met. The guy was drunk and falling over himself. The gang had just finished a big heists and Evan decided that it would be a good time for the crew to meet their newest members. 

_"Alright! Every one shut the fuck up."_

_Evan held up a hand as he shouted. Craig made a mental note of the sharp black talons that curved off each digit._

_"We did some good shit today but we need to keep the crew growing. So these three will be joining starting tonight. Most of you already know Adam and Sark." He gestured to the giggling hybrid._

_"He finally up the offer enough you could refuse huh nanners?" Tyler laughed from his spot leaning against a near by counter._

_A few of the others laughed along with him, muttering their agreements._

_"Alright!" Evan spoke up again, shutting everyone up. "Sark is our man at the docks. You need a boat, jet ski, or dock warehouse you let him know."_

_Craig was scanning the room as Evan continued to talk about the three of them. He was thankful he wasn't the only human in the room. A tall and fairly good looking guy was standing awfully close to the eagle hybrid. He assumed that was Brian. Tall, dark, and cyborg was how Evan had decried him earlier. Sark was human as well but Craig wasn't really paying attention to him._

_He was much more interested in Tyler. Craig had never met a pig hybrid before. He had seen a few on tv but never in person._

_"Miniladd?..Craig......craig!"_

_He jumped, not realizing he was staring. "Oh uh...hi?" He went red as the crew laughed at him._

_A reassuring pat on the shoulder from sark was all he got before they all started to converse again._

_He wondered around the room, trying to greet everyone. They seemed friendly enough._

_well except for one shit faced pig. Tyler was loud. Not just his voice. Everything about him was loud and commanding. "Hey fuck boy!" Craig flinched a little at his voice._

_"Craig. You're Tyler right?"_

_"Ha good one. I'm wildcat to you faggot." Tyler slurred, poking Craig's chest._

_"Ok wildcat. Well I guess it's nice to meet you?" Craig shrugged, brushing off the wrinkle in his suit jacket._

_"Beer?"_

_A hand moved into his field of vision, holding a bottle of beer. It was the eagle he had seen earlier. "Oh sure." He smiled, taking the bottle._

_"I'm Brock. Don't let this guy fuck with you. He thinks he's big and tough but he's just a softie"_

_"Fuck you birdie I'm so fucking tough!....and I'm big!" Tyler snorted, stumbling into Craig little._

_The shorter man yelped as he was stepped on._

_"Oop sorry little dude" Tyler snickered, draping one arm over Craig's shoulder._

_Brock laughed, slipping his arm around Brian. "Id like to tell you he's better sober but he's really not"_

_"Hey!....hey you shut the fuck up. This guy this guy fuckin gets me ya know? Cuz you're you know mean to me Brock you stupid bird" Tyler swayed, gesturing at Craig._

_The Brit laughed nervously, unsure of how he felt being held so close to the larger man._

Craig sighed, smiling at the memory. He had to admit he was glad the drunken encounter turned out so well. It also happened to end with him pressed up against a wall, Tyler's hands all over him before they both drunkenly passed out in the tv room of the penthouse.

"Aww mini you're so adorable when you daydream about him" Brock was suddenly next to Craig, squeezing his shoulders. 

Craig giggled, pushing the hybrid away. "Shut up! I am not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this so far! If anyone has any comments or critiques I'm happily open to them! 
> 
> Also! I'm always looking for people to do chapter previews and discussions! If you're interested please comment!


End file.
